Un asistente indispensable
by Shisuinstar
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU. Profesional. Inteligente. Intuitiva. Haruno Sakura es la asistente que todo jefe quiere. Ella es inteligente, es capaz y tiene experiencia. Operando con sus propias reglas duras y rápidas, Sakura tiene una regla personal muy importante. Nunca te enamores de tu jefe. Sin embargo, ser indispensable para Uchiha Itachi someterá esa regla a grandes presiones.


**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es Taymor, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

.

.

Capítulo 1: Sé profesional y respetuoso

* * *

Regla 1: Ser profesional y respetuoso.

* * *

 _Todo buen asistente debe seguir siendo profesional en todo momento, y debemos respetar todas las personas con las entradas en contacto, desde las personas encargadas de la entrega hasta el CEO y todos los demás. El profesionalismo y el respeto son las características más importantes de un asistente indispensable._

* * *

 _El viernes pasado_

Hashimoto Iruga estaba en el medio de la reunión semanal del personal de Recursos Humanos el viernes por la noche cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió el golpe. Una mujer joven, agotada y frenética, tropezó dentro y corrió hacia Iruga.

–Hashimoto-san, por favor disculpe mi intrusión pero ...–

–¿Qué pasa, manonori-san? Habla, por el amor de Kami–, interrumpió Hashimoto lacónicamente, sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza solo por la expresión en el rostro de Manonori-san. Cada vez que la mujer, por lo general tranquila, como ha sido ahora, significaba que ...

–Ha despedido a otra. Uchiha Itachi-san ha despedido a Kadara-san ... hace falta un momento ... le dijo que no está más seguro de que nunca habrá trabajo en Konoha otra vez. –La voz de Manonori Ami se apagó cuando Hashimoto se presionó la palma de la mano contra el frente y el gimió.

–¿Qué hizo ella? - Hashimoto gimió.

–Ella ... aparentemente ella extravió el archivo de Yatsuga ...– Susurró Ami.

Hashimoto suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa de la sala de conferencias y apretando los dientes.

–¿Todavía tienes los datos de Haruno Sakura? - él dijo, su voz resignada.

–Sí, señor–, dijo Ami dando un paso atrás, consciente de que todo el personal de recursos humanos la estaba mirando.

–Llámala–, dijo Hashimoto. –No sé cómo ese hombre puede despedir a tres asistentes personales cada semana ...– el hombre suspiró. Despidió a Ami y se volvió hacia el personal que estaba sentado frente a él.

–Dónde estábamos...?–

* * *

 _Día 1_

Ella miró su reflejo en el espejo, comenzando de abajo hacia arriba. Bombas de punta de cuero negro de charol de cuatro pulgadas adornado sus pequeños y pulcros pies. Brillantes medias de nylon color de piel se abrazaron a sus bien formadas piernas, cuya vista se detuvo a tres pulgadas por encima de sus rodillas donde rozaba el dobladillo de su ajustada falda lápiz negra. Una chaqueta peplum ajustada con cuello redondo y mangas cortas abrazó su delgado torso, adornado solo por cuatro botones simples en la cintura.

Su cabello, rosado y brillante con buena salud, fue peinado hacia arriba en un moño sin sentido, con un mechón rizado a un lado de la cara. Feliz con su presentación, Haruno Sakura se dio una pequeña y clara sonrisa antes de  
inclinándose para recoger su gran bolso de charol.

Las uñas pintadas en rosa desabrocharon el bolso, y brillantes ojos verdes se asomaban al interior, catalogando rápida y eficientemente el contenido organizado. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pasando su mano sobre su cabello por última vez, Sakura respiró profundamente.

–Sé profesional y respetuoso en todo momento–, dijo suavemente en el silencio de su casa antes de apagar la luz, agarrar el asa de su bolso y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. El reloj digital en la pared le dijo que estaba justo a tiempo.

5:10 a.m.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura cerró su casa y rápidamente pasó por el porche y bajó los escalones de la entrada. Mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolso, Sakura retiró su control remoto y desbloqueó el auto antes de deslizarse dentro y encenderlo.

Treinta minutos después, Sakura se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Conglomerados Uchiha. Ella había podido tomarse su tiempo para conducir, ya que la hora pico de la mañana aún no había comenzado. Sakura prefirió no apresurarse si tenía la opción, y especialmente no en su primer día en el trabajo. Conducir lentamente le dio la oportunidad de respirar y prepararse para el día, por lo que despertarse temprano fue algo que siempre hizo para facilitar sus preferencias.

Sakura tardó otros diez minutos en comer el sándwich y el café que había comprado de su tienda de comestibles favorita en el camino. Estaba caminando por las puertas del edificio a las seis menos cinco en punto. El edificio estaba casi a oscuras, aparte de las luces del vestíbulo, cuando el conserje le abrió y se aseguró de que todo fuera satisfactorio. Sakura le dio una sonrisa y un alegre saludo antes de sentarse en el vestíbulo y buscar en el bolso la carpeta de investigación que había hecho sobre los Conglomerados Uchiha.

Alrededor de las seis y diez minutos, Sakura notó que los trabajadores a su alrededor estallan en un frenesí. Las mujeres estaban revisando su maquillaje, cambiando los zapatos a las opciones más adecuadas, arreglando sus estilos de cabello y ordenando los escritorios. Los hombres estaban enderezando sus corbatas, reuniendo documentos y abrochando sus sacos. Sakura levantó una ceja rosada. Deberían haber estado listos antes, aunque le pareció bastante divertido verlos revolverse. La pelirrosa no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse qué estaba pasando realmente cuando una mujer se precipitó chillando.

–¡Está aquí! ¡Uchiha-sama está aquí!– Tan pronto como la exclamación salió de sus labios, Sakura escuchó un auto entrar al complejo y pronto fue seguido por pasos apresurados al vestíbulo.

Él había llegado. No había vuelta atrás ahora.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi se quitó sus aviadores mientras acechaba a través de las puertas de entrada del cuartel general de Conglomerados Uchiha a las seis y diez minutos, ya molesto. Probablemente estaría operando sin un asistente, ya que había despedido el último. Itachi frunció el ceño por dentro, pero su rostro era una máscara fría y compuesta. Estaba considerando seriamente despedir a quien sea que contrató a sus potenciales asistentes, porque todas las personas a las que enviaron estaban más allá de la incompetencia. Esa última, Kadara Nana había logrado extraviar uno de los archivos del clientes más importantes de la compañía en su primer día de trabajo con él.

Una absoluta imbécil.

Itachi apenas se dio cuenta de que los empleados se estaban revolviendo mientras llegaba. Fue una rutina. Como si los respetara más por eso. Itachi ni siquiera reconoció los saludos de los empleados mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo y se dirigía al ascensor. Sus ojos adquirieron un destello de rosa, haciendo que su cabeza se sacudiera a un lado sorprendido.

Él casi rodó sus ojos.

¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a los Conglomerados Uchiha con cabello _rosado_? Si ella era la última solicitante para el trabajo como su asistente personal, él la despediría antes de que pudiera decir "Uchiha-sama". Itachi pasó junto a ella, sin devolver la sonrisa y el gesto de saludo que ella le dio mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Todos los que ya estaban dentro lo despejaron de inmediato para poder hacer el viaje hasta el último piso solo. El elevador se detuvo varias veces en el camino hacia arriba, pero los empleados en el piso donde se detuvo rápidamente retrocedieron y permitieron que Itachi subiera solo. No era un jefe horrible, pero eso no significaba que disfrutará compartir el ascensor especialmente a las seis de la mañana tampoco. A medida que la máquina ascendió, Itachi pensó en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

Estaba el archivo Yatsuga para revisar y su contrato para volver a redactar. También tenía que reunirse con los Sarutobi para consultar con ellos sobre el tema de la adquisición de uno de los negocios que cayeron bajo el conglomerado de Sarutobi. Su padre pensó que la planta de fabricación de acero Sarutobi haría bien bajo la ya grande Uchiha Umbrella, e Itachi estuvo de acuerdo. Después de eso tendría que tener una reunión con las personas en finanzas para discutir los presupuestos de las diferentes divisiones del negocio. _Esa_ parte en particular tendría que distribuirse durante la semana, pero hoy por lo menos podrían revisar los informes estimados y proyectados enviados desde las distintas divisiones.

El ascensor se detuvo suavemente en el último piso, que alberga solo cinco oficinas principales; la oficina de Uchiha Itachi - el Director Gerente, Uchiha Madara - el CEO, Uchiha Sasuke - el Gerente de Producción, Uchiha Shisui - el Gerente de Finanzas, y Uchiha Fugaku - el Gerente de Ventas y Mercadeo. El piso debajo de ellos contenía las oficinas de Uchiha Obito - el Gerente de Compras, y Hashimoto Iruga - el gerente de Recursos Humanos, y el único no Uchiha en los dos pisos superiores del negocio.

Itachi bajó del ascensor, pasando las oficinas de los secretarios y asistentes a los gerentes, yendo directamente a su oficina. Él necesitaba un café. Para casi la totalidad de la última semana había tenido que sobrevivir sin su toma de café temprano por la mañana debido a asistentes ridículamente incompetentes. Si no tenía su café en la mano para las siete de esta mañana, no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría.

Hashimoto-san ya estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina, esperándolo, aunque el hombre no podría haber estado allí mucho tiempo. Itachi casi frunció el ceño ante la humeante taza de café en las manos del Gerente de Recursos Humanos, pero mantuvo la cara recta por la fuerza del hábito y pasó al lado del hombre.

–Uchiha-sama–, lo saludó Hashimoto, aunque Itachi le había dicho una y otra vez que los gerentes de los Conglomerados Uchiha eran iguales, y que si se usaban los honoríficos, "-san" sería suficiente. Hashimoto siguió haciendo caso omiso de esto por una compulsión incorporada para referirse a Itachi como "-sama" solo porque él lo había avalado para que sea promovido a un puesto directivo en el departamento de recursos humanos después del fallecimiento del anterior.

–Hashimoto-san–, respondió secamente Itachi. Le gustaba Iruga, pero ahora le resultaba un poco difícil tratar con el hombre que tenía una humeante taza de café fragante en sus manos.

–... Mi asistente me lo trajo–, dijo el hombre después de un rato, atrapando las miradas de doble toma de Itachi en la bebida caliente. –Tal vez tendrías uno también si no despidiera a cada uno de ellos ...– Iruga continuó con una sonrisa seca.

–No podría haber ayudado a su incompetencia–, dijo tranquilamente Itachi, colocando su maletín en su escritorio y presionando el botón en el control remoto que hacía que las persianas se elevarán, ofreciéndole una maravillosa vista del horizonte del sector comercial del centro de Konoha.

–Espero que tu presencia aquí signifique que tendré posesión de otro asistente ... y con suerte uno que pueda hacer su trabajo lo suficiente–, suspiró Itachi, descansando sus gafas de sol sobre su amplio y ligeramente desordenado escritorio y sentándose en el gran silla detrás de él. Iruga se movió ligeramente.

–Acerca de eso ... En realidad, tengo uno en mente–, dijo Iruga, su cabello rubio se agitó ligeramente mientras avanzaba con un archivo azul en sus manos. Itachi tomó el archivo, lo abrió y examinó lo que parecía ser el currículum del último candidato para el trabajo.

 _Haruno Sakura_

Estupendo. Casi podía sentir a otra mujer incompetente. Independientemente de lo que dice su currículum.

–Haruno-san envió este currículum hace aproximadamente dos semanas. Estaba buscando mudarse de su puesto en Hyuuga Corporation, pero le quedaban dos semanas para su contrato original, así que guardé esto hasta el viernes ... cuando despidió a Kadara. -san, –continuó Iruga. –Haruno-san tiene una increíble cantidad de experiencia, y solo con hablarle por teléfono, puedo decir que es una joven increíblemente motivada ...–

–¿Qué tan joven, exactamente?– Itachi lo interrumpió, presionando las puntas de sus dedos en sus sienes. No tenía mucho tiempo para otro ambicioso incompetente bimbo en su oficina. Mientras entendía que Iruga quería que sus asistentes fueran estéticamente agradables, las mujeres a las que había enviado anteriormente tenían más en el pecho que lo que tienen entre las orejas, y eso era increíblemente molesto.

–Bueno, veinticuatro, pero..–

–¿De verdad, Hashimoto-san?– Itachi murmuró, interrumpiendo al hombre de nuevo, y descansando la carpeta en su escritorio. –Terminemos con esto.–

Hashimoto le sonrió ... una sonrisa que insinuaba que él sabía más de lo que estaba dejando ver. Aún así, el hombre se excusó silenciosamente. Itachi se levantó de su silla y de pie, caminó hacia las ventanas de vidrio del piso al techo. La ciudad estaba cada vez más ocupada, y el estoico Uchiha se tomó el tiempo para mirar por un momento.

* * *

–Haruno-san?–

Sakura levantó la vista de la carpeta que estaba examinando sobre Conglomerados Uchiha y se puso de pie cuando el hombre cuya voz reconoció como Hashimoto Iruga se acercó a ella.

–¿Hashimoto-san, supongo?– ella preguntó con una sonrisa. El rubio le dio una a su vez, y Sakura vio como él trataba de evitar mirarla de nuevo, en cambio se encuentra con sus ojos verdes con los de color gris pizarra.

–Estás en lo cierto–, dijo Hashimoto-san, caminando hacia ella y extendiendo una mano. Sakura lo aceptó y lo sacudió con firmeza antes de cerrar su carpeta y deslizarla dentro de su bolso. Después de intercambiar los cumplidos habituales, Hashimoto-san la condujo hacia los ascensores.

–Puede que tengas que disculpar el estado de ánimo de Uchiha-sama esta mañana. Como él está sin un asistente, todavía no ha tomado su café y son ...– Miró su reloj. –... ya son las seis y media. Para las ocho será un poco bestial, pero es un buen hombre–, le dijo el gerente de recursos humanos con complicidad. Sakura le dio una sonrisa, pero no respondió. Fue bueno de Hashimoto-san darle una pista sobre el estado de ánimo actual de su nuevo jefe, pero ella no iba a decir nada, incluso después de conocer al hombre ella misma.

Cuando el elevador ascendió, Hashimoto-san le dio un resumen rápido de lo que se esperaba de ella, que, resumió, tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para la carga de trabajo de Uchiha Itachi y haga su trabajo más fácil. Las otras cosas, Sakura prestó la debida atención, que no era mucho tiempo, porque no era como si no tuviera alguna experiencia en el campo de la asistencia personal.

El ascensor se detuvo en uno de los pisos intermedios para dejar a varias mujeres jóvenes en trajes de falda ajustados y maquillaje inmaculado. Le dieron a Sakura miradas con interés y la pelirrosa sonrió y asintió cortésmente con ellos.

\- _¿Tratando de llamar a la atención de alguien, tal vez?_ –Sakura se divertirá mientras miras el maquillaje de las mujeres y las faldas de la oficina. Ella había visto mucho de esto en su último trabajo, con los hermosos que eran los hombres Hyuuga.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor, Sakura vio la cafetera a varios pies de distancia en el vestíbulo del piso. Ella extendió una mano para detener la puerta que se cerraba.

Cuando se adelantó, Hashimoto-san le puso una mano en el brazo.

–No en este piso, Haruno-san–, dijo Hashimoto-san. –Nos quedan cinco más antes de llegar a la oficina de Uchiha-sama–. Sakura se giró y le dio al hombre una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Café–, dijo, enviando una mirada significativa hacia la cafetera. –Dijiste que Uchiha-sama no había tenido nada por la mañana todavía–. Ella vio una chispa de respeto en los ojos de Hashimoto. Los dos caminan hacia la máquina de café gourmet y Sakura fácilmente se adelantan para tomar en cuenta las copias de cerámica blanca disponibles para su uso.

–Estabas diciendo algo acerca de la comunicación, Hashimoto-san, grabó Sakura al hombre mientras vertía el líquido negro en las dos tazas. Cuando Hashimoto asintió y continuó hablando de lo importante que era para el Director Gerente de la compañía sabre lo que estaba pasando en el medio de los informes detallados, Sakura escuchó mientras hacía las tazas de café completamente diferentes. Uno era un fuerte café negro, mientras que la otra era de color marrón lechoso y era bastante dulce.

Cogiendo cuatro servilletas blancas del soporte, Sakura apoyó las tazas sobre ellas antes de levantarlas en sus manos. Sonrió al comprender algo más que Hashimoto-san estaba diciendo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Ella estaba tranquila. Incluso si Uchiha-sama la odiaba, no era como si hubiera estado sin un puesto, pero no estaba planeando que encontrar ningún problema.

Normalmente, Sakura tenía un temperamento ardiente, pero un entrenamiento continuo le permitía mantener sus emociones a fuego lento hasta que estaba en la privacidad de su casa o en su tiempo personal. El ascensor comenzó su ascensión nuevamente, y Sakura y Hashimoto-san continuaron hablando en voz baja mientras subían.

Ella podía ver por qué él era el gerente de Recursos Humanos. Parecía una persona genuina, intuitiva e inteligente con buenas habilidades de personas. Parecía un tipo bastante alegre, y Sakura fácilmente podía ver que le gustaba.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso más alto del edificio de Conglomerados Uchiha y Sakura sonrió cuando Hashimoto-san esperó a que ella se bajara antes que el. Se detuvo afuera del elevador, esperando a que Hashimoto-san guiará el camino. Siguió ligeramente hacia la izquierda y un paso detrás de él, donde todavía podía oír cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir sin estar en peligro de estrellarse contra su espalda si se detenía abruptamente.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Uchiha Itachi, si la placa de identificación de plata y vidrio en las sólidas puertas dobles de madera era una indicación

–Espera aquí, Haruno-san,– dijo Hashimoto-san antes de abrir las puertas y entrar a la oficina. Podía oír la voz de Hashimoto-san hablando y una voz más profunda y suave respondiendo. Sakura ociosamente notó que Uchiha-sama tenía una voz maravillosa. En poco tiempo, Hashimoto-san estaba de vuelta en la puerta. Él asintió con la cabeza, silenciosamente diciéndole que era hora de que ella entrara.

Sakura lo siguió a la oficina, caminando confiadamente sobre sus talones. Lo primero que notó fue que la oficina era grande. Dos de sus paredes no eran paredes en absoluto, realmente, siendo predominantemente vidrio.

Aparentemente la oficina de Uchiha-sama estaba en la esquina del rascacielos, y la habitación tenía una vista absolutamente increíble del centro de Konoha.

– _Mierda, este lugar es fantástico. Los Uchiha definitivamente tienen bolsillos profundos. Buen trabajo con la apertura de trabajo! SHANNARO!_ – pensó la pelirrosa, su inner agitando un puño entusiastamente.

Una figura alta estaba parada en una de las grandes ventanas, con un largo y sedoso cabello negro cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Su cabello le recordó a los lujosos rizos de chocolate que poseía el hijo de su último jefe, aunque Sakura pensó que Neji-san encontraría problemas con Uchiha-sama, cuyo cabello posiblemente era aún más lujoso.

Y luego se volvió.

Y Sakura tuvo que evitar que su mandíbula se cayera, porque Uchiha Itachi-sama era hermoso. Su interior rápidamente tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Itachi después de que Iruga reingresara a la oficina fue el olor a café. Se giró lentamente, sus ojos oscuros escudriñando a la mujer detrás del gerente de recursos humanos. Itachi apaciguó el impulso de golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano.

¿Seriamente?

La mujer con el pelo rosa?

Para su crédito, tenía dos tazas de café humeante en sus manos. Y ella había estado aquí antes que él.

–Uchiha-sama,– dijo Iruga, dando un paso hacia un lado para que la mujer pudiera dar un paso al frente. –Esta es Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san, Uchiha Itachi-sama–. Itachi vio como la mujer se acercaba graciosamente con las dos tazas de café. Sus ojos verdes brillaban para combinar con la educada sonrisa en sus labios simplemente brillantes.

Itachi tuvo que admitir, pero solo internamente, que esta mujer era hermosa, y parecía bastante inteligente, lo cual era irónico ya que su color de cabello era ...

–Hajime mashite, Uchiha-sama,– dijo ella, dándole una breve reverencia cortés antes de dejar ambas tazas de café en su escritorio, acomodándolas para que se sentaran en una servilleta en vez de directamente en la madera. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ellos, ella continuó hablando. –Hashimoto-san me hizo saber que todavía no habías tomado una taza. Como no estoy familiarizado con tu gusto, hice dos tipos diferentes–, dijo, con una voz clara y femenina.

Itachi sintió que una de sus cejas se alzaba antes de alcanzar de inmediato la de color más claro. Le gustaba su café con las obras y dulce.

–Gracias–, respondió antes de tomar un sorbo. Su ceja se alzó de nuevo. Estuvo bien. Para alguien que no tenía conocimiento de sus preferencias de sabor de café, ella había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el café ... y ella era respetuosa sin parecer agresiva. Hasta aquí.

Itachi dirigió una mirada a Iruga quien le dio dos pulgares ridículamente alegres detrás de la espalda de Haruno-san. Itachi lo dejó con su pequeño espectáculo de diversión por una fracción de segundo antes de que él estaba de vuelta al negocio.

–Haruno-san, tu color de cabello...–

–Es natural–, dijo suavemente con una sonrisa. Ella lo había interrumpido, pero, de ser posible, de una manera bastante cortés y tranquila. Sin embargo, Itachi podía ver la molestia en sus ojos, como si se encontrara con este tipo de cosas con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto.

–Hn ...– dijo Itachi, sin creer que alguien pudiera nacer con cabello rosado.

Nunca antes había visto o escuchado algo así.

–Estoy siendo totalmente honesto, Uchiha-sama–, dijo la mujer. –Podría decirte explícitamente todas las áreas en las que mi cabello es rosado, sin embargo, puedo mostrarte–, dijo, extendiendo una mano y cerrando los ojos. La frente de Itachi se alzó cuando vio los finos pelos rosa en la piel de su brazo, y los pelos rosa pálido de sus exuberantes pestañas. Ella era una roseta natural ...

Interesante.

Para su enojo, Iruga se había escabullido de su oficina. El bastardo astuto lo había dejado con su nueva asistente de cabello rosado. Ella estaría fuera de aquí para el final de la semana, podría prometerlo.

* * *

 _Dia 2_

Sakura estaba en el complejo de UC a las 5:30 otra vez. Ella desayunó y luego entró. Ayer había sido ... agotador, por decir lo menos. Uchiha-sama casi había pensado en deshacerse de ella. Aún así, Sakura no había solicitado el puesto para patadas y risitas, y no lo habría hecho si no pensara que era capaz.

La simple mirada de suprema desilusión en el rostro de Hiashi cuando le dijo que no renovaría su contrato esta vez era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba tener en cuenta cada vez que alguien desafiaba sus habilidades, y aunque UC era más de cuatro veces el tamaño y el poder de Hyuuga Corp, Sakura sabía que podía hacer el trabajo.

Todavía tomando su café, Sakura salió al estacionamiento. Para cuando llegó a la puerta principal, el elegante coche negro de Uchiha-sama entró al estacionamiento. Sakura mantuvo el paso, sabiendo que probablemente podría conseguir su café para él cuando entrara en su oficina si se movía rápidamente. Asintiendo cortésmente a todos lo que pasó, Sakura se dirigió al ascensor, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo del último piso. Preparó el café para Uchiha-sama, dándose la vuelta con el producto terminado en el momento en que el ascensor sonó y Uchiha-sama salió de sus confines.

–Buenos días, Uchiha-sama–, dijo cortésmente, entregándole su café. Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron rápidamente sobre ella antes de asentir con la cabeza y pasar frente a ella y entrar en su oficina. Sakura lo siguió, sacando un archivo de su bolso.

–Los informes concisos de nuestra reunión con Sarutobi-san ayer, señor–, dijo en voz baja, entregándole el documento que había redactado la noche anterior. Él lo tomó de ella, sus ojos escaneando los puntos principales de la reunión con el Sarutobi. Los puntos que ella había organizado temáticamente y en orden de importancia. No fue una estratagema tratar de impresionarlo; era una forma infalible de ganarse su respeto. Efectivamente, a pesar de que él no respondió, una de sus cejas se elevó ligeramente.

Sakura había aprendido el día anterior que si era una cosa que Uchiha-sama no hacía, era mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción. Incluso su furia estaba envuelta por suaves tonos de terciopelo y su frustración solo era evidente por un músculo minúsculo que saltaba en su mandíbula. Entonces, una ceja visiblemente levantada era algo bueno. ¿Verdad?

–Hoy vamos a tener un nuevo cliente–, dijo Uchiha-sama en voz baja, cerrando el archivo y colocandolo en su escritorio. –Sai-san ha decidido que quiere reunirse con nosotros para la promoción, el seguro y el almacenamiento de sus piezas de arte. Estaré fuera de la oficina para una reunión con el clan Nara hasta la mediodía, que es cuando tendrá lugar su reunión. Necesito que arregles refrigerios, bebidas y bebidas en cualquier lugar que pueda surgir, –dijo el Uchiha suavemente.

–Sí, señor. ¿Sakura, vendrá la reunión que había sido propuesta por el asistente del Gerente de Finanzas?

–Hn. Averigua si llegó a tiempo–, dijo Uchiha-sama antes de sentarse.

Veinte minutos después, Sakura se encontró en la puerta de la oficina de Uchiha Shisui. Cuando la llamaron para la entrada, Sakura abrió las puertas y entró.

\- _¡Kami, estos hombres Uchiha son aún más malhumorados que los Hyuuga!_ \- Sakura lo hizo cuando vio un Uchiha Shisui en su escritorio. Hasta la fecha, sin embargo, Sakura todavía no ha podido ver que era hermoso. A pesar de que no era tan _perfecto_ como su primo, Shisui definitivamente era muy atractivo.

Su cabello era corto y descuidado, pero de una manera insanamente atractiva, y tenía pestañas pecaminosamente exuberantes. Si bien su nariz era más ancha que su primo Itachi, le funcionaba en la cara. Levantó la vista y una sonrisa alegre dividió su rostro.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué puedo hacer para encantar?, ¿Se detuvo, mirándola, - _riquísima_ , mujer ninfa -? Sakura casi puso los ojos en blanco.

Oh.

Él era ese tipo. La leyenda de los pelos de punta, pero ella se aplaudió a favor de responder como si hubiera sido una mujer ninfa.

–Buenos días, Uchiha-san–, dijo cortésmente. –Uchiha Itachi-sama quisiera saber el arreglo para una reunión de esta mañana aún se mantiene–. Shisui desestimó su propósito por estar allí, levantándose con sus informes aún en sus manos.

–Ahora, ahora–, dijo en broma. –¿Que tal si me dices quién eres primero, mujer bonita? - ronroneó, acercándose a ella, sus ojos deslizándose sobre el traje pantalón negro que has puesto puesto.

–Soy la nueva asistente de Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san–, dijo suavemente, sin permitir que el hombre revolviera sus plumas.

–Oh, Uchiha-san es mi _papá_. Llámame Shisui–, dijo el alegre Uchiha, transfiriendo los informes en una mano a la otra mano para que tuviera una mano libre para colocar en el centro de su espalda. Olía absolutamente maravilloso, y su mano era grande y cálida, y Sakura lo sabía normalmente, _normalmente_ , cuando no estuviera trabajando para la familia del hombre, normalmente, cuando se suponía que debía obtener información y regresar corriendo para informar a Uchiha-Sama, ella se habría permitido enamorarse de su encanto. Sí incluso por un momento.

–Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre,– hizo un puchero Shisui, luego su rostro se iluminó. –¿Te llamaré hermosa, entonces?– Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Él realmente era adorable, sin embargo.

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura,– ella proveyó cortésmente. Dando un paso atrás, planeando irse, Sakura fue detenida por la mano de Shisui deslizándose hasta su cintura.

–Oh, no, no me dejes con todos esos informes aburridos, Sakura-san ... un nombre tan encantador y que combina con tu hermoso cabello. Nunca he visto un rosado natural, sabes–, dijo en tono de conversación. Si Shisui quería gustarle haciendo su camino en sus buenas gracias, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte cómo sabías ...?– Sakura dijo. Él fue la primera persona que conoció que supo desde el principio que tenía el cabello naturalmente rosado.

–Tus pestañas, querida–, dijo suavemente, tirando de ella más cerca de él. Sakura se salió de su alcance con movimientos suaves, a pesar de que por dentro estaba un poco en picada. Después de trabajar con Hyuuga por un año, y Uchiha-sama por ese día, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres ricos y absolutamente hermosos fueran tan amables. Todos los demás que había conocido tenían varios palos metidos en el culo, pero Shisui era ... _diferente_.

–Bueno, gracias, Shisui-san. ¿Qué le diré a Uchiha-sama?– Sakura preguntó, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ella y el coqueto Uchiha.

–¿Te refieres a Itachi? Hrm ... él puede ser un bastardo tan estirado ...– reflexionó Shisui. –¿Vas a estar allí, Sakura-chan?– preguntó después de un momento.

–Soy su asistente–, dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Shisui fingió reflexionar sobre su curso de acción.

–Está decidido. Si prometes sentarte a mi lado, definitivamente estaré allí en ...– hizo una pausa y miró su reloj, –... a las ocho, como lo arreglamos, ¿sí?– Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no lo suficientemente amplia como para alentarlo.

–Le diré a Uchiha-sama tu decisión–, dijo Sakura. –Sin embargo, me sentaré donde Uchiha-sama me ubique. Comprende ...– dijo, antes de alejarse de Shisui y salir de la oficina.

–Te veré más tarde, preciosa Sakura–, gritó Shisui en voz alta, riéndose entre dientes. Sakura sonrió, pero lo escondió antes de que nadie pudiera ver.

* * *

Itachi escuchó el fuerte grito de su primo y luchó para ocultar un ceño fruncido. Sabía que su asistente era hermosa, pero Shisui necesitaba saber la etiqueta de oficina adecuada. Shisui siempre fue ... _libre con la gente_ , pensó Itachi. Por supuesto, Shisui pensó que él estaba demasiado "reprimido" pero Itachi no estuvo de acuerdo. La mayor parte del tiempo

Haruno-san volvió a entrar en la oficina, sin sonreír con la boca, pero con los ojos y toda su ... aura, si eso tenía sentido. Bueno, como era de esperar, parecía gustarle Shisui. Era diferente a todos en la familia Uchiha, por lo que terminaría queriendo que él solo si le gustaba a la gente así.

–Uchiha-sama, Shisui-san dijo que él estaría aquí a las ocho para la reunión–, dijo su asistente de cabello rosado.

Fiel a su palabra, _por una vez_ , Shisui estaba en la oficina de Itachi a las ocho en punto. Su primo había traído a su también amigable asistente, e Itachi se dio cuenta de enésima vez que, como Uchiha y el que ya era un cargo de Finanzas, Shisui no estaba en absoluto tan ... compuesto, como debería ser.

Para fastidio de Itachi, el asistente de Shisui estaba tan preocupado mirando a Haruno-san que el hombre en general durante la mayor parte de la reunión. Y para empeorar las cosas, Shisui solo es buen humor con el hombre e hizo pases obvios y comentarios coquetos en Haruno-san. Ella nunca alentó a ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que Itachi no podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, pero también los desalentó. Y eso lo molestó.

Para su crédito, sin embargo, ella no les gusta obstaculizar el progreso de la reunión, e Itachi podría decir que estaba escuchando todo. Como se había hecho en la reunión con el grupo Sarutobi el día anterior, ella tomó notas durante casi toda la reunión, e Itachi tuvo la posibilidad de tener un informe detallado para la final del día.

Al final de la reunión, Shisui y su asistente parecían listos para dejar la compañía de Haruno-san.

–Sakura-chan ...– dijo Shisui, inclinándose más cerca del pinkette. –Creo que puedo necesitar otro asistente ...– murmuró. –Y te divertirás mucho más conmigo ... más Itachi-chan probablemente te despida mañana, y yo no ...–

¿Su primo solo se refirió a él como ... _Itachi-chan_ ?

–No planeo ser despedido, Shisui-san, - contestó suavemente Haruno-san, sin siquiera mirar a Shisui mientras continuaba escribiendo. –Pero muchas gracias por la oferta–. Ante esto, ella había visto la vista y le dio una primo una sonrisa educada. Leyó un mensaje que apareció en su teléfono inteligente y luego se volvió hacia él.

–Uchiha-sama, el vehículo que lleva una cita con los Nara está aquí ahora. ¿Necesitarás mi ayuda, o preferirías que me quedara aquí? - buscó ella, concentrándonos completamente en él, y descartando a Shisui y su asistente en efecto. Itachi tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

–Quédate aquí. Regresaré al mediodía si todo va bien

* * *

–¿Eres el nuevo asistente de Itachi-san?

Sakura alzó la vista hacia la voz femenina frente a ella. Eran las 11:10 y había decidido ir a la cafetería para comer algo antes que Sai-san a las doce. Ella había investigado al artista mientras escribía el informe sobre la reunión financiera con Shisui-san, y aparentemente el artista era tan excéntrico como artísticamente brillante.

Delante de ella era una hermosa joven con un pecho bien dotado y un traje de falda corto bastante moderno.

–Por qué, sí, Soy Haruno Sakura, un placer conocerte–, dijo Sakura, sonriendo a la mujer y extendiendo una mano. El gesto fue ignorado.

–Oh–, dijo la mujer, su mirada se volvió desagradable al instante. –Bueno, supongo que no vamos a verte mucho ... monstruo–, escupió. Sakura parpadeó antes de retirar su mano.

\- _Bien entonces._ -

Su Inner no fue nada comprensiva, y se hizo vocal por primera vez en los dos días que estuvo trabajando aquí.

– _ **¡Oh, pequeña perra rubia de botella! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Vete calvo, bruja!**_ –su inner gritó enérgicamente. La sola idea hizo sonreír a Sakura.

–Haré todo lo posible para evitar eso–, dijo Sakura, sonriendo. Ella sacó un archivo de su bolso y lo abrió. –Que tenga un buen día–, le dijo Sakura a la mujer con una dulce sonrisa antes de volver su atención al archivo en sus manos.

– _ **¡Descartada, perra!**_ – su inner chilló felizmente, cacareando salvajemente. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa cuando la mujer vaciló por un momento antes de dar un pequeño bufido de frustración y tambalearse sobre sus tacones altos.

Una hora después, Sakura estaba tan cerca de ponerse nerviosa. Uchiha-sama no había vuelto todavía. Aunque el hombre era un cubo de hielo del más alto nivel, su presencia era sólida y un poco tranquilizadora para Sakura. Ella lo llamó cuando la limusina con el célebre artista se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la UC.

–Hn–, respondió secamente, y Sakura pudo escuchar voces bajas y lentas en el fondo.

–¿Uchiha-sama? ¿Estás en tu camino de regreso? Sai-san ha llegado,– dijo Sakura. Hubo un silencio tenso sobre la línea.

–Mantenlo ocupado. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda–, dijo Uchiha-sama antes de finalizar la llamada. Sakura miró el teléfono en sus manos y parpadeó.

\- _¿Mantenerlo ocupado? Que diablos_ –... ella había. Pero el tiempo para pensar ya había terminado, Sai-san estaba acechando a través de las puertas del edificio de la UC. Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por mantener una cara seria.

El hombre, aunque ridículamente guapo y delgado, era ... raro. Por un lado, sin embargo, no hay ningún problema en el que se haya visto un par de pulgadas debajo de sus pectorales, dejando su estómago y huesos pélvicos revelados al público. Llevaba sus pantalones serios colgados, casi al punto donde estaba ...

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? - La voz suave del artista retiró la atención de Sakura de su rostro pálido.

–Tienes un maravilloso tono muscular–, dijo Sakura claramente. –Soy Haruno Sakura, asistente de Uchiha Itachi. Está fuera de la oficina por el momento, pero estará aquí pronto. Estrechó la mano de Sai, sin ignorar la forma en que su mirada la recorría. Él le dio una sonrisa falsa.

–¿Se supone que te entretienes hasta que llegues aquí? - preguntado, sin soltar su mano.

–Yo ... supongo que sí–, dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella retiró su mano y llevó un ascensor. Solo había dado dos pasos dentro del ascensor. Y él le dio un apretón.

\- _**Oh, maldito hijo de puta madre, ¡NO has hecho eso!**_ \- El interior de Sakura gritó. - _**¡Debería apuñalarte en tus ojos con mis tacones de cinco pulgadas, ¡pervertido!**_ -.

–Por favor, absténganse de hacer eso otra vez–, dijo Sakura, sonriéndole al hombre y haciéndose a un lado. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejándola atrapada en la caja con el hombre pervertido.

–¿Por qué? Me sentí bien, ya las mujeres les encanta que me toquen el culo. Además, se supone que debes entretenerme. No estás siendo muy entretenido–, dijo Sai-san, con el rostro en blanco ... y luego le dio una sonrisa falsa espeluznante. Sakura sofocó un grito.

–Tal vez "entretener" fue la palabra incorrecta, Sai-san. No me gusta que me toquen la parte trasera, y me gustaría que te abstengas de repetir la acción. Ahora, ¿Te gustaría un café? - Sakura buscó, manteniendo su voz tan suave como pueda cuando realmente quería golpear al hombre la próxima semana.

Sai-san no respondió, y Sakura se replican tranquilamente. Estaban a medio camino cuando de repente se encontraron presionando contra la pared del ascensor, rodeada por completo por el artista. Sus manos estaban presionadas con el suyo.

–Eres casi bonita–, murmuró, oliendo un poco como tinta y lápices. Curiosamente, en realidad no fue tan repulsivo. Aún así, ella estaba en el trabajo, y esto fue inapropiado. –Tienes lindos labios ... son brillantes–, no el hombre casi torpemente. Lo que no era incómodo en absoluto era la forma en que sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella.

\- _**OHMIDIOOSS, este artista loco besa como un sueño! ¡Más! ¡MAAS!**_ –La parte interna de Sakura se reía alegremente. - _**¡BISHOUNEN DESU!**_ -

–Duerme conmigo–, exigió, mirándola con suavidad ... sí excusas el calor persistente detrás de sus ojos.

– _ **¡HAAZZLOO!**_ – Inner Sakura exigió.

– _Oh, cállate, pequeña zorra_ –, respondió Sakura a su inner.

Sakura se apartó de él tan suavemente como pudo. Le tomó un tiempo antes de poder hablar.

–Sai-san, aunque eres un hombre muy apuesto, estoy en el trabajo, y no puedo fraternizar con un cliente. Por favor, no me toques de esa manera otra vez–, dijo Sakura, secándose el brillo de labios manchados con el pulgar . Él la miró sin expresión antes de hacer pucheros visiblemente.

–Bueno, llévame a la sala de estar entonces, Fea. Y no quiero ningún café ... líquido vil. Dame agua con vitaminas ...– dijo Sai-san, mirando resueltamente a la puerta. Sakura frunció el ceño. Un cliente enojado no era algo que quería que Uchiha-sama viera. Aparentemente, el hombre tenía una inclinación por despedir a sus asistentes por los errores más pequeños, y ella no estaba lista para ser relevada de un trabajo todavía. La paga que podía ganar aquí era ridículamente increíble. Seriamente. Además, iba en contra de sus promesas personales cometer alguna falta y de ninguna manera lo haría. Ella había superado esos días hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Sai-san ...– comenzó ella. El hombre ni siquiera miró en su dirección, lanzando una rabieta de artista, supuso. –Hay muchas mujeres hermosas aquí. Estoy segura de que no les importaría posar para ti hasta que Uchiha-sama llegue aquí ...– insinuó, sin mirarlo tampoco, pero sintió cuando su mirada se deslizó hasta aterrizar en su cara.

–Traigalas entonces, y aún quiero mi agua con vitaminas–, dijo Sai-san cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso del salón. Sakura le sonrió.

–En eso, Sai-san–, respondió ella cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró entre ellos.

* * *

 _Dia 5_

Itachi tuvo que decir que estaba impresionado. Sakura lo estaba esperando afuera de las puertas del ascensor con su café a las 6:15 ... un viernes. Ella siempre había estado llegando al trabajo antes que él, con resúmenes de los días previos y planes para el día mismo en la mano. Tenía que dárselo a ella. En términos de ser agradablemente educado, profesional y muy trabajador, nunca había conocido a alguien como Haruno Sakura.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a despedir este esta semana en absoluto. El martes, su segundo día en el trabajo, había logrado mantener contento a un artista temperamental y excéntrico durante las tres horas completas que le llevó regresar de la reunión con los Nara. Al día siguiente, ella había impresionado a su padre con su discurso directo, pero profesional y educado, y había logrado mantener a Shisui lejos hasta los brazos, incluso ahora.

Pero aún no se había encontrado con Sasuke.

Esa fue la principal prueba para Itachi. Él amaba a su pequeño hermano, pero, en pocas palabras, Sasuke podría ser un dolor. Si lograba mantenerse calmada, profesional y educada en la compañía extendida de su hermano, entonces él decidiría allí mismo que podría quedarse otra semana.

–Buenos días, Uchiha-sama–, dijo, dándole esa sonrisa simple y educada que había estado en la última semana.

–Buenos días–, respondió, sin perderse la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Al menos podría darte eso antes de que desatara a tu Otouto sobre ella. Escuchó mientras ella se ponía en la corriente, bebiendo el café que ella había preparado para él. Como de costumbre, estuvo bien. Muy bien. Ella había agregado más azúcar hoy.

–Organiza una reunión de almuerzo a la 1:00 pm con mi hermano, mi padre y Shisui, por favor, Haruno-san–, dijo después de que la terminara de hablar. –Reserva una mesa para cinco en el Hishiou Kabana para ese momento–.

–¿Cinco? - Haruno-san dijo, levantando una ceja.

–Si, asistirás–, dijo Itachi suavemente, dándole la espalda. Kami, pero ya estaba cansado. Itachi le dio a sus hombros un giro sutil.

–O-Muy bien, Uchiha-sama, - tartamudeó, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. Itachi supuso que nunca antes había estado dentro de Hishiou Kabana. Nuevamente, _molesto_ .

* * *

Hishiou Kabana. El maldito Hishiou Kabana. Ella había estado en muchos restaurantes de clase alta con las Hyuugas, pero nunca en un lugar como el HK. Pero luego estaba la cuestión de este almuerzo en particular.

Uchiha-sama no ha tenido ya el mismo nombre que nunca, ni siquiera había conocido a Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Shisui antes, ni se había conocido a Uchiha Sasuke antes. Aparentemente había estado fuera del Hola no Kuni durante la semana y había regresado la noche anterior.

Sakura entró en el restaurante, manteniéndose a una distancia respetable detrás de los tres Uchihas.

–Uchiha, grupo de cinco–, dijo Fugaku al asistente que saludó en la puerta, su voz profunda y dominante.

–P-por supuesto, Uchiha-sama, - dijo el hombre, retrocediendo e inclinándose rápidamente. –Por aquí–, dijo, guiándolos a través del magnífico restaurante a una mesa en la parte posterior. Tomar sus asientos, Shisui le tendió una silla a Sakura por la razón principal por lo que se envió un lado. Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó.

Shisui ... El hombre fue persistente. No había forma de que la manera fuera de la mesa fuera un error. Y maldito mar, pero eso la afectó. Ella era solo humana, después de todo. Ella jaló sus rodillas más juntas.

–Sakura-san, - dijo Fugaku-sama, ordenando la atención de Sakura. –Debo decir que estoy impresionado–, continuó el hombre. Cuando Sakura no respondió, solo un ceja rosa en cuestión, continuó. –Todavía tengo que escuchar acerca de su incompetencia por parte de Itachi. Y entiendo que ha estado llegando a la oficina antes que nosotros toda la semana pasada. Bien hecho–.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que este hombre no era realmente amable con ella, sino que simplemente lo decía como era. Por eso fue un gran impulso para su confianza.

–Gracias, Fugaku-sama, - dijo Sakura con una inclinación de la cabeza, ya que no podía hacerlo desde la cintura.

\- _**¡SHANNARO! ¡Es mejor que lo viejo, viejo cubo de hielo! ¡Somos un asistente increíble!**_ \- Su aplaudió interior.

Fugaku se convirtió en un punto de continuar, pero una pequeña conmoción en la puerta de entrada su atención.

–Ese chico ...– Murmuró Fugaku en voz baja, pero Sakura lo escuchó de todos los modos. Ella también se volvió para mirar, y casi se quedó boquiabierta.

Uno de los hombres más guapos que alguna vez había tenido el placer de ver cómo se está acercando a ellos, frunciendo el ceño en su atractivo rostro. Sasuke Uchiha. Si bien no tenía la gracia de su hermano mayor y mucho más maduro, Sasuke-san tenía una cualidad viril que era palpable por la forma en que caminaba.

Vestido con un par de pantalones sin pliegues negros y una camisa negra de manga larga abotonada, Sasuke se quitó las gafas de sol y metió el brazo de las gafas en el cuello de la camisa.

–Llegas tarde, Sasuke, - gruñó Fugaku mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la mesa.

–Padre, son cinco minutos después de la una–, dijo Sasuke, y Sakura, sorprendió también, impresionado por su voz, aunque no por su tono ... lo que fue claramente irrespetuoso. Se sentó, gruñendo saludos a Shisui e Itachi. Su mirada oscura se detuvo en Sakura, y la esquina de su laboratorio para el momento.

–¿Quién _diablos_ es eso? - Dirigió la pregunta a su hermano, su mirada en tanto todavía en Sakura. Oh, entonces él era de ese tipo.

–Mi nuevo asistente, Haruno Sakura, - dijo Uchiha-sama suavemente, tomando un sorbo de su agua de cortesía.

–Encantado de conocerte, Uchiha-san, - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable, extendiendo su mano hacia el Uchiha. Su mirada se posó en su mano y parpadeó.

–No estoy tocando eso–, declaró, ignorando y volviéndonos hacia su hermano otra vez. –Entonces, el viaje no fue un total desperdicio. Los Hoshigaki están pensando en acercarse a Hi no Kuni, así que les dije que pararan en Konohagakure mientras estaban en eso–. Sakura retiró su mano, deslizándola hacia atrás para levantar suavemente su vaso hacia sus labios.

* * *

Itachi casi se encoge por la forma en que su hermano se estaba comportando. Para su crédito, Haruno-san no sería estar tan molesto. De hecho, ella había hecho una buena recuperación.

–¿Realizado qué representante habla? - Preguntó Itachi, sabiendo que su hermano probablemente solo prestaría atención, porque era el conocimiento común que Sasuke tenía el caso más grande de adoración de héroe de hermano mayor conocido por el hombre.

–Aniki ...– suspiró Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Obviamente el más importante–, sonrió Sasuke. –Kisame. Kami, ese hombre me recuerda a un tiburón ...–

Itachi pensó que Sasuke probablemente sería tan malo como fuera posible con respecto a Sakura. Los pocos asistentes que no están en la posición de Itachi. Si no está listo para ser honrado, dirija que era un poco adorable, pero en otras ocasiones, podría ser ... _molesto_ .

–¿Cuál es el progreso con Sai-san, Sakura-san? - Preguntó Fugaku, y, dado que Haruno-san no había tenido la oportunidad de poner sobre el tema en particular, Itachi encontró su atención meciéndose hacia su bonita asistente de cabello rosado.

–Bueno, Fugaku-sama–, dijo, tomando un sorbo de su agua y tragando. Itachi notó al azar la forma en que su garganta se movió cuando tragaba, la piel pálida ... Separó sus pensamientos un favor de escuchar lo que en realidad estaba diciendo.

–Él dijo "Fea, lo pasé muy bien. Si me lo cues bien, haré un poco de arte para la empresa en la que trabajas ... pero solo si se ocupan de mi arte" -.

–Entendió a la parte de la fiesta de hecho–, murmuró Sasuke en voz baja, interrumpiéndola. Haruno-san parpadeó y luego soltó una risita. Ella soltó una risita. Como se dijo, no había nada en su forma profesional, sino también en la forma en que había esperado.

–De todos modos–, continúa, sin enfocarse en el comentario de Sasuke. –En general, estaba satisfecho con la propuesta que Uchiha-sama hizo ...–

–¿A dónde quieres llegar a llamar a mi padre por su primer nombre, pero llamando a mi hermano Uchiha-sama? - Sasuke lo interrumpió de nuevo. –No sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero llamarlo Señor Uchiha no te va a un metro en su cama más rápido que si lo hicieras-

–Sasuke, suficiente, - Itachi se encontró interrumpiendo la interrupción de Sasuke.

–Así está bastante bien, Uchiha-sama, - dijo Haruno-san, sonriendo dulcemente. –Deja que diga su pieza. Por favor, continúa, Uchiha-san–, continúa, dirigiendo su mirada verde clara en dirección a Sasuke. Su voz era suave y no perturbada en absoluto.

Y Sasuke vaciló.

–Bueno, puedo explicarme, ne, Uchiha-san–, ella continuó con el silencio conmocionado del Uchiha sentado con ella. –Como Uchiha-sama es mi empleador, es así como me refiero y seguiré refiriéndome hasta que dicte lo contrario. Tu padre, aunque no es mi empleador, todavía exige mi respeto, pero te llamo Fugaku-sama ... y él ha indicado que está bien. Tu primo deseaba expresamente que lo llamara Shisui ... pero como no estamos familiarizados y él es mi superior, no creo que respetuoso nuestro objetivo dirigirse a él tan familiarmente, por eso lo llamo Shisui-san -. Ella tomó un sorbo de su agua y le dio una sonrisa.

–Así que ya ves. No hay un plan secreto para acostarte con tu hermano mayor–, terminó, con los ojos verdes inteligentes e intuitivos. El sonido de los aplausos de un solo par de manos rompió el silencio.

–Bien dicho, querida Sakura-chan, - gritó Shisui, golpeando sus palmas juntas. –Y ahora–, dijo dramáticamente, haciendo señas a una camarera. –Estoy listo para ordenar–.

Estaba decidido.

Itachi iba a quedarse con esta.

* * *

Traducido [español] versión de Taymor 'Un asistente indispensable'.


End file.
